Spin the Bottle
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: What happens when a simple game turns into a little more...?
1. Ch 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY X-MEN EVOLUTION CHARACTERS!  
  
Please read and enjoy. Femslash will be coming up as well as regular slash. If you do not like, do not read. Oh, and is it just me or does the fact that Jean wears a lot of jeans bother anyone else? Anyone at all? *waits for a response*... well fine then.  
  
Spin the Bottle Chapter 1  
  
It was another Thursday in the mansion and the only thing that kept the mutant teenagers from going crazy was the thought of Friday. Rogue, Jean, Kurt, Spike, Kitty and Scott were all doing their seemingly endless homework in the library when an eager looking Bobby came running in.  
  
"Hey you guys! You'll never guess what the Professor is doing this weekend!"  
  
They all looked expectantly at him. Bobby hunched his shoulders a bit.  
  
"Come on don't tell me you're not even going to try guessing!"  
  
"You already told us we'll never guess." Scott pointed out.  
  
"I didn't mean you couldn't TRY guessing what-"  
  
"The Professor is leaving us all alone for the entire weekend."  
  
"Ok Jean, that wasn't fair! I didn't give you permission to read my mind!"  
  
"Sorry, but you were taking too long and I have five more chapters to read." she said as she turned another page in her AP Bio book.  
  
"Wait; hold on, so she was right? Like, the professor is actually leaving us home alone on a weekend?!" Bobby nodded enthusiastically. "That is so awesome!" squealed Kitty.  
  
"We should so have a party and invite the entire school!" Kurt was putting away his books, glad for a break from studying.  
  
"I know! That's why I was so excited! Who should we have make posters?"  
  
"I will!" Kitty was already getting out her laptop. "What time till what time?"  
  
"How about 6 till whenever? Oh, and I could set up a few skate jumps in the backyard!"  
  
"Sounds good, Evan. Who wants to get food and drinks? Oh no! Drinks! None of us can get beer."  
  
"I can pick some up a little food and lots of beer, no problem and no fingerprints!" Kurt offered enthusiastically.  
  
"Awesome! So we have posters, beer, food, activities and music. Oh, who's getting music? I guess I will. After all, I DO have the best CDs."  
  
"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Scott was frowning. "The Professor is leaving you all in my care like he always does and I will not break his trust."  
  
"Well, it's not breaking his trust if he doesn't tell you to not have any parties," pointed out a slightly interested Rogue.  
  
"I will not let you guys do this. Infact, I think I better inform the Professor about this right now." He stood up to go but was quickly held down by quite a few hands.  
  
"Come one, Scott, what can we do to make you allow the party?" Bobby was pleading. This party meant lots to him.  
  
"Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind." He shoved them all off and walked towards the door while Bobby ran up behind him, still begging.  
  
"There has to be SOMETHING that you want! I'll hook you up with girls! Tons of girls will want you!" Scott was still walking. "Or cash! Everyone needs money and we could all chip in, right guys?" This was answered by quite a few people saying "I'm broke." Getting desperate he shouted down the hall at Scott, "We'll agree to anything you want no matter how dumb it is!"  
  
Scott paused and turned around. "Anything?"  
  
Bobby looked back at everyone sitting. Jean was still reading but you could tell she was still listening. Rogue was glaring but her glare was more curious. Evan, Kitty, and Kurt were on the edges of their seats.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"No matter how stupid or inappropriate it may seem?"  
  
"No matter how stupid or inappropriate it may seem."  
  
Scott thought this over. "Alright, but you guys do know you promised and if anyone backs out of this the deal is off."  
  
Everyone agreed to do whatever Scott said and they gathered around him for instructions.  
  
"Ok, here's what's going to happen. Right before the party starts, we are all going to play a kind of spin the bottle." He held up his hands as Kitty said, "That's all?"  
  
"No, there's a twist. Because there are an odd number of us only three will actually spin the bottle. Whoever that person's spin lands on will have to make out with the spinner for the entire night. Whoever doesn't get a partner has to go around and tape everyone making out as proof. Does everyone agree?"  
  
Everyone agreed, well, everyone except for Rogue.  
  
"Uhm, you may not have noticed but I can't exactly kiss anyone." She deepened her glare.  
  
"Too bad, I guess you better find a way around that then." He grinned evilly  
  
"We'll figure it out, don't worry Rogue." Kurt gave her a sheepish grin.  
  
"Whatever, can we all just get back to our studies?" Jean turned back to her book and lazily turned another page. Everyone went about there own business, secretly wondering what would happen tomorrow.  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT – 4:00  
  
The excited mutants hurriedly waved goodbye to the Professor and the rest of the teachers who lived in the mansion. Once they were sure they were alone they eagerly set things up for the party. Once that was done they all went upstairs to get ready agreeing to meet in the kitchen at 5:30.  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT – 5:30  
  
Kurt and Even were the first to arrive in the kitchen, closely followed by Bobby and Jean. Kitty, Scott and Rogue all arrived seconds after the rest of the group had sat down at the table. The guys wore the same things they usually wore but the girls were wearing darker, more exotic clothing. Kitty was wearing all leather and showing way to much skin. Rogue, on the other hand, was wearing a low-cut tank-top covered by a see threw long sleeved shirt, a short, leather black skirt and black tights as usual. Jean (who was more casual like the guys) was just wearing a red T-shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans.  
  
"Alright, let's get started. Who's not going to spin?" Scott said after placing a bottle on the table. With the exception of Rogue (who was still hoping not to have to do this) everyone drew straws to see who would be spinning. It turned out that it would be Scott, Kurt and Jean. Everyone sat in a circle as Kurt went first. The bottle pointed to Kitty. Kitty and Kurt both moved out of the circle and the rest inched closer together. Scott's turn came next and ended up landing on Evan who blushed and asked if they could have a redo. Not willing to break his own rules, though, Scott told Evan to suck it up. This left Jean, Bobby and Rogue. Jean was a bit nervous and spun the bottle way to hard causing them all to wait for what seemed like hours. Finally, Bobby let out a cruel laugh and wished Jean the best of luck as the bottle pointed strait at Rogue. 


	2. Ch 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY X-MEN EVOLUTION CHARACTERS!  
  
Spin the Bottle Chapter 2  
  
Bobby's laughter was joined by Kurt, Kitty and Spike.  
  
"Well, this should be an interesting night." Scott said smirking towards Jean and Rogue who were just staring at the bottle, not capable of making eye contact with each other before he cracked up laughing along with the others. Jean finally built up the courage to look at Rogue and was startled to see tears developing in her eyes. Not wanting to see Rogue cry she stood up and smacked Scott in the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up, Scott, if I were you I'd be more worried about what would happen if Spike there got an erection and stabbed you in the stomach... or even lower."  
  
Scott stopped laughing, so did Evan. They each glanced at each other and looked away blushing. Kurt walked up to Jean and put an arm around her neck.  
  
"Come on, Jean, it's all in good fun. It's not like this means anything." He looked at Rogue who immediately forced herself to glare at him. "Well, maybe not. I'd wear armor if I were you."  
  
The doorbell rang and they could hear people pulling into the driveway. Scott stood up and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Well, have fun everybody. Oh, and Bobby? Don't forget the camera." He turned to Evan and held out a hand. "Shall we?" He bowed mockingly and was shoved aside by Evan who muttered something about killing Scott.  
  
Kurt and Kitty also left with a "good luck" to Jean and Rogue who were still just standing there, not looking at each other. After several moments Jean decided to break the silence.  
  
"Well, this isn't as awkward as it could be." She smiled cheerfully and glanced at Rogue who had stopped glaring.  
  
"Look, Jean, I'm sorry you got stuck with me. I know it would have been better if I had to be the one who taped everyone else instead of Bobby. I just want you to know I'm sorry if I kill you." She still wouldn't look at Jean; it was just too hard, especially because Jean started laughing.  
  
"You're not going to kill me, Rogue! You're forgetting that I have mutant powers too!" She was still laughing as she quickly dug into Rogue's mind and turned off her powers leaving Rogue slightly dizzy for a moment.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Rogue asked slightly confused as she rubbed her head.  
  
"I just turned off your powers. You can now safely make skin to skin contact that is... if you want to." She was suddenly nervous. Why? This was just Rogue and it was only part of a stupid game. It must be the affect of using my powers she told herself even though she knew it wasn't true.  
  
Rogue turned away and looked down at her hands. Jean soon found out that she was quietly crying because of the little sniffles and the fact that Rogue's fragile body was slowly shaking as she started to sob.  
  
"Oh my god, Rogue, I didn't think it would hurt you. It might have stung a bit or tingled or something but you shouldn't be in pain. Shit, I'm so sorry. What's wrong?" Rogue had been shaking her head as Jean tried to think of what had happened.  
  
"Rogue," Jean whispered as she slowly moved behind the dark girl, "What did I do?"  
  
"Why... joke... not funny." Rogue was barely speaking over a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you speak up?" Jean was getting more and more worried. She was thinking of everything that she could have done wrong and all of the ways that she had just brain damaged Rogue when Rogue suddenly turned to her with angry tears falling down her face.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Did Scott want you to pull some kind of joke on me? Did you think it's funny? Cause it's not funny and I know I still can't touch people."  
  
Jean was in a mild state of shock. "Rogue, I didn't-"Rogue interrupted her.  
  
"You may not have realized this, Jean, but I actually do have feelings. You don't know how much it hurts to not be able to give someone a hug or even a handshake!" She was starting to yell a little and Jean was at a complete loss of words. "I do understand but you should know that I wasn't-"  
  
"You weren't what Jean?! You weren't thinking? You just wanted to start this whole night of hell off with a little "ha-ha" kind of thing? Or did you-"  
  
"I wasn't kidding Rogue! I did turn off your stupid powers!" As to prove this she quickly grabbed her around the waist and swept Rogue up into a quick, somewhat passionate kiss. As though Jean's lips burned her, Rogue shoved Jean away causing them to both stumble backwards into opposite walls. Jean, amazed at what she had just done, was even more amazed when she realized that Rogue wasn't hitting her or swearing or running away. In fact, Rogue wasn't moving at all. She just sat there, with her fingers to her lips and her eyes had a wondering gleam on them that Jean didn't see because she had started mumbling apologies to the floor, not looking at Rogue.  
  
"Uh, Rogue, sorry, I just didn't want to see you crying and the game thing was the only-"She was cut off by Rogue's tender lips being pressed against her own. Jean gasped because she had thought Rogue was still sitting on the floor only to gasp again as Rogue deepened the kiss. There tongues met and fought lovingly for dominance, neither one wanting to end the kiss, each knowing that, yes, oxygen was a necessary part of their lives. They sat together in a calm silence, breathing heavily, not caring if the world crumbled around them, just so long as they could be together. Rogue, extremely nervous about having just kissed the one person she truly had feelings for, started to speak after telling herself 'Don't mess this up, Rogue, don't mess this up.'  
  
"So, some game huh?" 'Way to go Rogue.' Her sarcasm was sickening even in her own mind.  
  
"Oh, this isn't just a game, Rogue," and with that Jean shoved Rogue down on the floor and straddled her, shoving her lips urgently on Rogue's, brushing her slender fingers through the black hair she had so longed to touch. Rogue eagerly responded as she moved one of her hands up Jean's shirt and her arm around the slender red-head's waist. Just as they started to heat things up again, they both pulled apart and sat facing each other.  
  
"We should talk about this, about what we're doing and stuff." Jean was staring at Rogue with hunger in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we really should." Rogue replied licking her lips and tasting Jean's lip gloss. 'Mmm... strawberry sherbet, just like mine,' she thought to herself before picking Jean up by the elbows and shoving her against the wall. Again, they shared a passionate embrace before they both tore themselves away from each other.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rogue leaned against the opposite wall so that she wouldn't jump the other girl again, even if she really, really wanted to. "Ok, let's talk."  
  
"Ok, uhm, should we go out to the party yet?" 'Is that the best you can do?' Jean asked herself as Rogue checked her watch.  
  
"It's only 7. I don't think Bobby will search for us until at least 8. He should be having a field day with Scott and Evan." She grinned and Jean, unable to control her emotions, started to get up towards Rogue but Rogue stopped her. "No, you were right. We need to talk." Jean sat back down.  
  
"Alright then, you ask me anything and I'll give you an honest answer if you swear to do the same thing."  
  
"I promise, but you ask first."  
  
"Ok, uh, why didn't you run away when I kissed you?" 'I should have started with something a little easier, oh well.'  
  
"Uh," 'Why couldn't she start with something a bit easier?' "I just didn't want to run away anymore." 'Please don't' ask me to explain.'  
  
"Would you mind explaining that? I'm just a wee bit confused." Jean smiled but Rogue knew she would still have to answer the question.  
  
"It's just that, well, I always run away from you. Ever since I first came here you've been so nice to me and I'm just not used to people doing that to me. You know, being nice and all. I mean, Scott and everyone else tried to but you actually meant every kind word you said. You'd go out of your way to be my friend. I've never been treated like that before so I didn't know what to do. I just ran, and when I came here I was just mean. You have to understand I hated myself every second that I wasn't with you but then I hated myself even more when I was mean to you. I would have done something, I think, but I couldn't even give you a hug. And when I got to use my powers on you, to feel your flesh against mine, I was so happy I didn't think straight for about a month!" She took a deep breath and realized that she had been talking for quite a while and Jean was just sitting there, looking beautiful as usual.  
  
"Right then, your turn to ask a question."  
  
"Oh, ok, do you love me and if so why?" 'You start with a hard one; I start with a hard one.'  
  
"Well, I guess that's fair considering I started with a hard one." Jean smiled and looked down at her hands before whispering, "Yes, Rogue, I do love you. More than you'll ever know."  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked softly, leaning towards Jean, eyes intent on the other girls face.  
  
"I don't know why. It's just that, ever since we found you I've wanted to get closer to you. I remember the first time I saw you. You were frightened and I knew that Mystique had pretended to be me and that she had hurt you. I knew all that and I knew that you wouldn't want to be near me but something deep inside me made me go towards you. I needed to get close, like I needed to breathe. And even though you had already been hurt, and you were in obvious pain, you trusted me, well, at least a little bit which is more than I had ever hoped for." Seeing Rogue open her mouth to speak, Jean shook her head. "It wasn't just then, either. It was every second I saw you, heard you, smelt you. Once you finally joined our group I found myself unable to focus during missions. I was always distracted by you and how much I wanted to just reach out and stroke your hair." She laughed a bit to herself. "Hell, I did stroke your hair a few times and it was always soft, just like I imagined your lips would be, soft."  
  
Somehow they had moved closer together again and Jean reached out to touch Rogue's smooth face with her hand as Rogue brought their lips together in a romantic kiss that explained how they both felt without the use of words.  
  
"Hey girls- whoa!" Bobby almost dropped the camera as Rogue and Jean sprang apart. 


	3. Ch 3

I DO NOT OWN ANY X-MEN EVOLUTION CHARACTERS!

Spin the Bottle

Chapter 3

"Hey girls- whoa!" Bobby almost dropped the camera as Rogue and Jean sprang apart each one landing with their backs on different walls.

"Hello Bobby. How's the party going?" Jean gave one of her polite smiles as Rogue put on her usual glare.

"The what? Oh the party! Yeah, the party, it's… it's going alright." It was so hard for the girls to not burst out laughing; his face was so funny when it's shocked.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jean stole a quick glance at Rogue as Bobby fumbled around for his watch. She looked so scared all of a sudden. 'Of what?' Jean wondered.

"Uhm, it's about 8:15." He had finally pulled himself together. "So have you two had any luck?" He grinned evilly.

"We-"Jean was cut off by Rogue. "We're still working on it." She had a cold look in her eyes as she stared down Bobby who was suddenly nervous again.

"Well, uh… that's cool. I mean, I'm still waiting to find Scott and Evan. You guys wouldn't know where they are, would you?"

"Wait, so you've been spending all of this time on Kurt and Kitty?" Jean was clearly surprised.

Bobby laughed, "You should see the way they're going at it. I guess I'll be back in an hour or so. Good luck." And with that he finally left.

Once the door closed Jean turned and saw Rogue close her eyes and sigh with relieve.

"Hey, are you ok?" Concern was written on every inch of her face. "Is something wrong? You looked really worried back there."

"I wasn't worried I just- well… what'll happen if they all find out that I don't have my powers? Won't they want to know why?" Jean started to speak but Rogue softly cut her off. "They won't believe that you turned them off. If you can turn them off then why didn't the Professor already do that? It won't make sense to them." She turned her face away from Jean's so that the other girl wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. 'Silly me' she thought sarcastically as Jean gently cupped her face and made them face each other, 'she's a telepath. Of course she knows I'm crying.'

"Hey, don't worry Rogue." She gave her a tender kiss. "I won't tell them if you don't want me to."

"But we still need to kiss for the camera." She looked kind of pissed off. "God, what stupid ideas Scott has."

"Hey, his idea let me kiss you so they can't be all bad." She smiled when she saw Rogue grin.

"Yeah, alright, that's one for Scott." She sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Well I can think of an obvious answer to that." Jean grinned and pressed Rogue up on the wall as they started making out again. A few minutes later they heard a knock at the door and quickly separated.

"Jean, Rogue, you guys in here?" Scott quietly opened the door and tip toed in. Evan, who was close behind him, turned on the lights.

"Yeah, we're here. What do you guys need?" said Jean without looking up from the floor.

"Has Bobby been here?" Scott grinned. "We've been trying to hide."

"What for?" Rogue grinned. "After all, this is YOUR game. Shouldn't you play along just like the rest of us?"

"Look, I'll admit it. This was a stupid idea." Scott looked kind of disappointed with himself so Rogue decided to hold back several insults that had been on the tip of her tongue.

"So I take it Bobby hasn't been here?" Evan was obviously praying that the answer was yes.

"Well he did stop by earlier but he shouldn't be back for a while." She couldn't keep herself from adding, "But he was looking for you two."

Evan sat down. "Just as long as he won't be back for a while I think we'll be safe here."

"There you guys are!" Bobby swung the door wide open. "I've been looking for you guys EVERYWHERE! Come on, pucker up. It's show time."

"Is it too late for me to change the rules?" Scott was almost pleading.

"Yes it is too late for you to change the rules." Bobby sighed. "Look, I just need one smooch from you guys and then you don't have to do anything more than that. Same goes for Jean and Rogue. Does that seem fair?"

They all shared glances and eventually agreed. Scott an Evan wanted to get it over with so they went first.

"Ok you guys. Action!"

Scott roughly grabbed Evan and pressed their lips together. Apparently Evan gasped because Scott shoved his tongue in his mouth and it was clear Evan did the same to Scott.

"Ok you guys. That's at least two minutes so I won't make you do anymore. You guys? You can stop now." They were still going at it. "Or you can keep going…"

They suddenly opened their eyes and sprang apart, obviously embarrassed.

"Alright, now you and Rogue have to go." He got the camera ready.

"Uhm, can we have a few minutes to think of how we're going to do this." Jean glanced at Rogue who narrowed her eyes in confusion while still looking at the floor.

"Sure." Bobby sat down.

"I meant alone."

"Oh, right. Yeah of course you can talk in private. I'll be outside so you can just call me and I'll come in." He grinned at Scott and Evan. "Come on you two love birds."

Once the door was closed neither of them spoke. Five minutes of uncomfortable silence went by.

"Rogue, I-"

"No Jean. Don't say anything, please. I know that you need to turn my powers back on. I know that it needs to be done but I also know what you're going to do. Once they come in and my powers are on you're going to kiss me and you're going to get hurt. I won't let you make that choice. I don't care if the Professor finds out about the party. I won't let you get hurt."

Jean gently put her hand on Rogue's shoulder as she quietly said, "It's not your choice to make."

Rogue slumped into Jean's strong arms. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Jean brushed Rogue's ear with her lips as she whispered, "You could never hurt me."

That sat together for a while, just enjoying the sensation of skin to skin contact.

"Alright, how about this; I won't take away your powers until during the recorded kiss. Once you start to feel dizzy like you did when I took them away, you'll be able to break the kiss, not even hurting me." She looked at Rogue. "Does that work?"

Rogue sighed. "If I have to but if you feel any pain whatsoever just push me away, please."

"Deal" Jean embraced Rogue again. Feeling Rogue passionately enter her mouth with her tongue while maintaining a firm grip around Jean's waist made Jean feel like everything would be fine.

Once they broke their loving kisses Jean called out to Bobby who immediately entered.

"Are you guys ready?" He positioned the camera as Scott and Evan lined up behind him.

They two of them stood and nodded.

"Alright: go!"

Jean surprised them all by grabbing Rogue by the choler and shoving her up against the wall. As Rogue gasped Jean forced her tongue into the other girl's mouth. The guys just gawked at them.

Rogue suddenly felt very, very dizzy and she knew it wasn't because she had hit her head against the wall. She tried pushing Jean away but Jean was still clutching her shirt. No matter how hard she pushed Jean just kept kissing her. Rogue opened her eyes to see Jean's beautiful jade eyes staring at her in obvious panic.

Author's Note

Sorry for taking so freakishly long to update this. I had this chapter ready to go months ago but for some reason I just didn't post it. So, yeah, sorry about that.


	4. Ch 4

I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION CHARACTERS!

Spin the Bottle

Chapter 4

Rogue suddenly felt very, very dizzy and she knew it wasn't because she had hit her head against the wall. She tried pushing Jean away but Jean was still clutching her shirt. No matter how hard she pushed Jean just kept kissing her. Rogue opened her eyes to see Jean's beautiful jade eyes staring at her in obvious panic.

"Jean!" Scott's voice was full of fear as he ran towards the two girls. Kurt and Kitty rushed forward to help him pull Jean off of Rogue. It took a lot of effort but eventually they managed to pry Jean's hands away from the shirt choler. The second Rogue was free she started apologizing to no one in particular.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean… mean to… but she just kept-"

"Shut up, Rogue!" Scott angrily pushed her out of the way as he left the kitchen with Jean unconsciously hanging in his arms. Evan and Kurt soon followed with Bobby right on their tails. Rogue just gazed at them in a mystified horror through the kitchen door that was slowly swinging back and forth.

"Uh, Rogue?" Kitty hesitated before approaching the other girl. "Rogue, are you ok?"

Rogue didn't say a word. Her eyes were overflowing with tears that stung her face. Every other tear seemed to glide down her cheek and into the corner of her mouth. The over all affect of this was burning eyes and a salty mouth. Nothing seemed to be penetrating her thoughts except the general feeling that she had somehow killed the only person in her life she had ever truly cared about. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped away and whirled around to glare at a frightened Kitty.

"What!" she spat out. Kitty was looking her up and down with a kind of worried look. Rogue did the same to Kitty and she instantly noticed how the younger girl snatched her hand back and clung to it as though it had been bitten by a cobra. Through her teary eyes, she also noticed that Kitty looked more concerned than worried or frightened and was actually tearing up as well.

"What!" she repeated.

"I- I just asked if you were ok…" Unconsciously, Kitty took a few steps back. This was the first time she had ever seen Rogue like this. She took another step back as she watched Rogue clenching and unclenching her fists, slowly advancing upon a helpless Kitty.

"I'm _fine_, not that anyone cares." Rogue shoved past Kitty and headed out the door, waiting until she was around the corner before she took off running for her room. She was most likely halfway there when Kitty finally came out of her mild shock and could finally use her voice again.

"I…I care."

BACK TO JEAN AND FRIENDS

"You can't do that, Scott!

"I can, and I will."

"No! I agree with Bobby, Scott. You can't do this! It's so unfair to all of-"

"Look," Scott faced the other boys, his right hand still clutching the phone. He was standing on the other side of the table that held Jean's limp body. "If you guys have somehow developed mad mind control power things you can use to get Jean out of this state, then please, by all means, get her out of her coma. I'll give you till the count of ten to start healing her. At the end of those ten seconds, I continue dialing the professor's number."

"Scott"

"One… Two… Three…"

"Come on Spike! Pour some water over her!"

"Four… Five… Six…"

"I don't think that's going to work…"

"Seven… Eight…"

"Then for God's sake do SOMETHING!"

"Nine…"

"You owe me BIG for this…."

"T- AAHH!" Scott was suddenly holding a phone with a spike sticking out of it. He threw the phone over Jean's body and yelled at the two boys who tried to block their faces from the sparking object. "What the hell is wrong with you! Jean could DIE tonight and it's all your fucking fault!"

"Hey we had a deal!" Bobby was fuming and slightly (more like "considerably") intoxicated. "Everyone held up their ends of the bargain and now you're trying to go back on your word!"

"Hey man, I think we should just call the Professor." Bobby rounded on Evan, looking like a wild animal.

"Not you too!" he took another look around at the traitors. "No, no I _refuse_ to let you two do this to me. I thought we were friends, man!"

"Uh, what's going on here?" Kitty walked into the room looking more confused than ever before.

"Kitty" Bobby ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Her reaction was something on the lines of "eep!" "Kitty, those… _people_ "he sneered" Are trying to call the Professor. Do you understand what I'm saying, Kitty! They're EVIL, Kitty. **EVIL!**"

"Scott…?" Kitty was looking over Bobby's head. "How much has he been drinking?"

"I'm guessing a lot. Plus, mutants respond differently to alcohol than other people thus his… ranting…" Scott signaled to Spike to corner Bobby.

"Don't listen to him, Kitty. Those people are horrible people who want to ruin our lives!" He started laughing until he noticed he was trapped. That's when he grabbed Kitty and pulled her with him until his back was against a wall. "Back off you guys!"

"Scott! I need a little help right now and ew…" Bobby was sweating all over Kitty and he now had her in a headlock.

"Bobby, let go of her: now!" Scott put a threatening hand to his glasses. "I don't want to hurt you… but I'm willing to." Evan was on Bobby's other side and already had the tip of a spike sticking out of one of his fingers. Bobby was panicking and he didn't know why. He also didn't know how to control his body or what he said. He was so drunk; he literally didn't know what hit him when a chair was hurled across the room at him.

"Ah!' Kitty phased through Bobby and the floor, leaving Bobby to face the flying chair all on his own. It knocked him out immediately and everyone turned around to see Jean sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Why was he grabbing you?" She looked just as confused as they all felt. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Kitty once again managed to find her voice.

"Bobby is… well, he's really drunk." Kitty continued staring as Jean yawned and nodded her head.

"Makes sense." On that note, Jean stood up and started walking out the door. She paused and turned halfway to face them. "Where did Rogue go?"


End file.
